


Leave

by Casxfer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Brucenat - Freeform, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, Heavy Angst, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff Feels, Natasha Romanov Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Relationship Problems, brutasha angst, brutasha feels, hulk out, hulkwidow - Freeform, natasha romanoff angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casxfer/pseuds/Casxfer
Summary: Natasha finds Bruce and questions him on his intentions on leaving her and the rest of the team.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> oof im so shit at writing fics why am I even here??? anyway hopefully y'all will enjoy it aha

“Bruce, I came all this way because i love you. You can’t just turn me away now. After everything!” Natasha said desperately, she hated the way she sounded but she couldn't care anymore. She couldn't leave him here.

Bruce stumbled backwards, backing away as far as he could from her. Thumping hardly against the bench behind him. He had to get away. He couldn't be here. Not with her. Not right now.

“I- How’d you find me? I made sure to stay off the radar… I was careful-” He babbled, holding the kitchen bench tightly, his knuckles turning white. While Natasha took another step forward towards him.

“That’s not the point. The point is to bring you back home-”

“I don't have a home. I never did, now please… please just leave me alone,” He was slowly beginning to get irritated, no one ever listened to him. Why couldn’t he just be left alone?

“So that's it? That’s how it's going to end?” She began, her face filled with nothing but confusion and hurt as she walked slowly over to the physicist.

“Why, Bruce? Please just tell me why you ran, why you wont come back to me,” She was inches away from Bruce now and he could feel her hot breath on his neck, causing goosebumps to form all over.

He turned his head in guilt not looking into Natashas crystal green eyes, ones that were starting to glisten with tears.

“Because i don't deserve you… anything that i had back-” he was going to say that word, that word that he wanted so badly but knew he could never have. If he did then it’d make it reality that he did in fact have a home, and he couldn't live with that.

“I’m a monster, ‘Tasha. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if i hurt you or anyone else,” He finished, as he walked over to the one chair at the dining table, leaning against it for support. He made sure to keep his breathing slow and even.

“You’re not a monster, you’re a good person. I’m not leaving without you-”

“Yes, you will. Now please… please just leave me alone,” He practically begged her, but Natasha didn’t move one inch.

“Natasha…” He said warningly, his voice deep and husky as he gripped the chair tightly.

“I am not leaving unless-”

“I SAID GO!” He bellowed, and Natasha practically jumped out of her skin from the sudden voice change.

Bruce chest moved harshly up and down at his quickened breathing, but he showed no signs of changing. not yet, at least. 

Natasha watched Bruce’s movement carefully, watching for his next move. He could be so predictable but yet unpredictable at the same time. SHe knew the amount of stress he was undergoing right now, but she wouldn’t- couldn’t leave him alone out here. He finally had a home, had someone who loved him, friends who adored him, but yet he didn’t want any of it. What would she have to do to convince him?

“Bruce,” She said slowly and softly, Bruce knew how stubborn she was. She wasn't going to give up after a little scare.

“You have friends who love you, a home, me-“ she stopped, her voice catching in her throat, god she felt so stupid being so vulnerable. It wasn’t normal for her to be like this, and Bruce saw that.

“Don’t you want any of that?” Bruce scoffed, snapping his head up to look at the assassin.

“Of course I do! But I cant put you all in any more danger, can't you just understand that- please!”

“You’re hearing yourself right?”

Bruce frowned slightly, why couldn’t she just understand?!

“You’re talking about a god, a super soldier, two assassins and well- the Tony Stark. Do you honestly think anyone can hurt us?”

Well, she had a point. Bruce was acting as though his friends were nothing. As if they couldn’t handle someone like Ross? They were the Avengers for christ sake! But Ross wasnt just the problem, he was! He was the real monster. The monster that nobody could ever get rid of or kill.

Bruce was silent for a beat, unable to say anything other than ‘Im so sorry, i shouldnt have left you. I promise you i wont ever do it again,’. But the thing was he didnt know if he could say that. Could he live a life with Natasha? Does he deserve a life like that?

“Please, just say something-” Nat quitely spoke up, her fragie shaky voice breaking through. God, did she hate herself at the moment for being so weak and vulnerable.

But Bruce didn't respond. Only keeping his dark glassy eyes on the chair his hands were tightly grasping. He couldn't respond, he didn't know how to respond.

And so with that Natasha scoffed, shaking her head upon him, tears beginning to fall down her soft cheeks.

“A coward, that's all you are. And here i was thinking you were different from all the rest.” Natasha snarled, venom dripping from each word as she looked at Bruce carefully.

With that, Natasha left. She left behind the man she fell so deeply in love with from the day she met him. The man she felt as though she could truly be herself with. The man she had hoped would disappear and run away with. This was the man who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

“Is he coming?” Steve asked carefully, as she saw Natasha storm out of the run down house. He could feel the tension practically radiating from her and knew it didn't end well.

“No.” 

And so they left, hearing nothing but the distance roars of the man she will forever yearn for.


End file.
